Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to prescription eyeglasses worn by individuals, and more particularly, to a method for adjusting prescription eyeglasses at a remote location based on measured data of a user of the eyeglasses.
An individual interested in purchasing prescription eyeglasses typically has to visit an optician, optometrist or ophthalmologist to measure the pupillary distance and segment height of the user. The pupillary distance is the distance between the individual's pupils. The segment height is the distance between the bottom of the eyeglass frame and the bottom of one of the user's pupils.
It is problematic when individuals purchase prescription eyeglasses online by themselves. This is because it is difficult for the user to measure his/her segment height and pupillary distance without the help of others. This often results in inaccurate measurements, which can result in the making of poor fitting prescription eyeglasses. There exist several methods to estimate these measurements for online purchased prescription eyeglasses. However, there are instances where these measurements are inaccurate. Additionally, in the shipping of eyeglasses to the patient, it is possible for the lenses to become scratched.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a method for adjusting prescription eyeglasses at a remote location that addresses the limitations of the prior art.